


The Middle Way

by hazelandglasz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: his ot3 promps with bitty/jack/kent? Person A always sleeps in the middle because they are the smallest but that also means that sometimes they end up like a whole half of the way down the bed by morning and more than once now we’ve both been terrified we accidentally suffocated them in the night (i don't even know if you write them tho... feel free to ignore the promt if you don't like them!! )
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	The Middle Way

Kent didn’t plan any of this.

Two years into their marriage, Jack and Bitty invited him to stay with them when the Aces were in town, and one bottle of  [ Caribou  ](https://www.planet-bison.fr/c/m/0000174/460_460_FFFFFF/Caribou.jpg) lead to another and before he knew it, Jack’s lips were pressed against his while Bitty looked at them with his hand down his pants.

Though there is a veil of alcohol blurring the finest details of the night, Kent is not about to forget about it.

(Nor the kiss, nor the hungry look in Bitty’s eyes, nor the itch to be the cause for it until the end of the world.)

And that’s how Kent found himself in a relationship with both Jack and Bitty. 

The long distance wasn’t really much of a problem, especially once he got swooped over by the Falconers (Jack swore he had nothing to do with it, but with that shy smile of his that tells Kent he had everything to do with it, the sly dog).

Having a proper, adult, safe relationship with Jack is everything Kent dreamt about when he was a horny teenager out of touch with his own feelings. It’s soft cuddles and shared showers, hanging out in front of the TV set, lazily making out while the movie plays out, foot massages and drawn out blowjobs.

It’s lazy and soft and domestic and tender, that’s what it is, and Kent couldn’t ask for more.

Except he does get more.

Because having a relationship with Bitty is everything Kent wanted out of a relationship once he realized he was definitely not straight, proper label still to be determined.

See, Jack is a very romantic asexual, who likes to just be with those he loves.

Bitty? Just as much of a romantic, but very much not asexual, which suits Kent just fine.

(Not that being with Jack doesn’t suit him, too. It’s just… different kinds of love that are bordering on overwhelming, but in a good way.)

Being in a relationship with Bitty is teasing touches during dinner, in or out. It’s being pressed against the door the moment they’re back home. It’s blacking out during sex and coming back to soft pets to his soaked hair.

It’s sexy and confidence and trust and, yes, just a hint of battling for dominance, and Kent doesn’t know what he did in his past lives or in this one to deserve it all.

Being in a relationship with Jack and Bitty? It gives his life direction.

Not meaning, because Kent always knew that he had to keep on going and that he had a part to play, but the two men help him in getting there.

Luckily for them all, Jack bought a very, very ridiculously large bed so their three frames fit in it.

At the beginning, Jack assumed that it was best, in order to smooth things over, to be in the middle of the bed, a sort of buffer between his two blonds. But between his early wake-ups and his bulk, the trio admitted fairly early on that it couldn’t work.

Hence, their present sleeping arrangement, with Bitty sandwiched between Kent and Jack.

It feels good, as far as Kent is concerned, to have Bitty’s compact body behind him keeping him warm, lulling him to sleep or waking him up with his touches.

(It’s even better when Jack’s larger hands follow the path lightened up by Bitty’s.)

But.

(Of course there is a but, and no, no pun intended.)

Sometimes, when he wakes up, Kent doesn’t feel Bitty behind him.

Okay, sometimes, it’s because Bitty is otherwise occupied on the other side of the bed, with a freshly showered Jack, and Kent wastes no time joining them.

But sometimes, Bitty is lying on the foot of the bed, wrapped up in Jack’s light duvet.

“What the hell, Bits,” he asked the first time it happened, and both Jack and him turned to Bitty for an explanation.

Bitty turned splotchy red, before explaining that he had to move because, “y’all are being far too hot—Jack, stop laughing!”

“That we are,” Kent added, while Jack turned away from them, shoulders still shaking with his silent laughter.

“Kent Jeremiah Parson, don’t you dare.”

“Oh shit.”

Bitty crosses his arms over his chest, as if holding himself together. “Anyway, I got too warm last night, and as much as I like your couch, Jack, I didn’t want to sleep there because—”

“We get it, Bits,” Kent says to keep their man from rambling.

“So I just grabbed the blanket and moved out of the way.”

Jack had sobered up, and wrapped himself around Bitty’s back. “We get it. Next time, just give us a little kick to make us move.”

“I would never kick you guys.”

“Not even me?” Kent asked, adding himself to the hug.

“Not even you, you jerk.”

The “out of the way” remark stayed with Kent, though, and every now and then, when he’s zoning out in the shower, he wonders if that was a passive aggressive comment or not to tell them that they are taking too much space in the bed, what with them being larger than Bitty.

It’s entirely possible, isn’t it, that the two of them pressing against him make it hard to sleep peacefully, or even worse, to breathe.

Kent freezes under the water.

What if they smother Bitty in their sleep?

“Kent, there are other people in need of a shower over here!”

Zoning back in, Kent rushes to rinse his hair and exits the bathroom precipitately. “S-sorry, Bits.”

Bitty was waiting, leaning against the wall facing the bathroom, but he frowns the moment Kent opens the door. “What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Nothing, nothing, I’m having weird shower thoughts.”

“Just shower thoughts.”

Kent rolls his eyes and kisses Bitty’s temple. “Yes, Doctor Bittle, just shower thoughts, not intrusive ones.”

Bitty doesn’t seem entirely convinced but he lets it go. “Fine. But I will get in your head, Parse.”

But after that sort of showepiphany, Kent is very cautious to leave Bitty enough room in the bed.

“Kent.”

You know, just being a considerate significant other.

“Kent?”

Especially since he’s the third wheel of a perfectly functioning bicycle.

“Kent!”

Kent looks over his shoulder at Bitty’s voice shouting behind him. “What? What did I do? Did I hurt you?”

Both Bitty and Jack are looking at him, concern etched all over their faces.

“Kent,” Bitty says softly, kneeling on the bed and one hand stretched out toward him. “I called your name, like, three times, to tell you that you’re too close to the edge of the bed and to get your ass back here.” He pauses, hand reaching its destination on Kent’s shoulder and forcing him to lay on his back. “What do you mean, did you hurt me?”

Kent does all he can to keep on looking at the ceiling, but Bitty’s hand caressing his arm is too much of a siren call to resist. He turns to look at them, and finds nothing but love and worry.

“We’re so massive,” he says in one breath, “and you’re, ya know, compact and small, compared to us, so I worried that I may, um…”

“Squish me?”

“Kinda.”

“Oh, Kent.” Bitty scoots closer, while Jack tilts his head to the side. Bitty throws one leg over Kent’s torso. “Did you really think that I couldn’t push you off of me, should you come close to squishing me?”

Kent starts protesting but Bitty has his hands on Kent’s wrists and lifts them over his head. “Try to make me move,” he says, a challenge in his eyes.

Kent does try to move his arms away from Bitty’s grip, or to dislodge him from his torso, but he finds out that he can’t (and that it turns him on like few things do).

“Well?”

“You’re stronger. All hail the great beast that is Eric Bittle.”

“Here, here,” Jack says, lying on his side closer to the wrestling match taking place.

“Now, are you done being a silly goof?” Bitty asks, letting go of Kent’s wrists but holding his hands instead.

“I am. Sorry.”

“‘S okay,” Bitty says, rolling his body down until he’s practically sitting on Kent’s very interested cock. “I’ll have to remind you of the benefits of communication.”

For one, that’s a lesson Kent won’t mind having repeated over and over and over and...


End file.
